prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryans Front Yard Transcript
FRONT YARD A relatively small patch of land at the front of Ryan's house. A table or two is set up on it. Arriving at the Party Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker After giving her mom a good-bye kiss on the cheek, Shanelle hurries over to Ryan's house. She'd asked her mom to pull up a house over and to leave quickly, just to make sure no one knew a parent was dropping her off. She reaches the yard quickly, and fluffs her hair when she does. She'd only been to like, one or two parties last year. It had been a while, and the memories are faded. She is Back. Shanelle Exits During The Party Zaiya Enters Jerith Walker Zaiya steps outside, not wanting to be around so many people. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle storms out of the yard, still totally not crying. Shanelle Exits Gale, Juliette, and Marlene Enter Jerith Walker Gale stumbles outside. Zaiya is still there, playing games on his phone. Maya Rice Juliette keeps by Gale's side, frowning when she continues outside despite having told them her boyfriend had intended to go to the bathroom. She tries to search for him, still, although the dark and her lack of glasses is making it a bit hard for her to see. Eventually, though, she does manage to pick out someone outside. "Is that him?" She points toward Zaiya, speaking to Gale. Jerith Walker Gale looks up, and smiles. "Zaiya!" He looks up, confused, then walks over to the three of them. "Gale?" his eyebrows are furrowed, mouth in a tiny frown. Her smile falls, and she stares at the ground. Maya Rice Juliette smiles as well when Gale successfully manages to find her boyfriend -- however, upon seeing his reaction, her happiness starts to subside. She watches him closely but remains quiet for now. Andrew Gaidry Marlene smiles with relief when they find Zaiya. She was worried it was going to be a bit more difficult to find him, but thankfully that wasn't the case. However.... her smile fades a bit when she notices Gale's expression drop. Her gaze shifts to Zaiya, trying to determine what could have caused that change. He looked worried... perhaps she felt bad for making him worry? Jerith Walker Zaiya offers a quick smile at Marlene, but returns his gaze to Gale. "What's going on?" Gale opens her mouth, pauses. "I don't know. I got dizzy. Really dizzy." "Um." He glances at the people she's with. "Do you mind if we have some time to ourselves?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene frowned a bit, glancing over at Juliette to see what she thought. She didn't feel right just leaving Gale like this, but she supposed that privacy between partners was reasonable. Still... with Gale's condition... Maya Rice Juliette looks uncertainly to Marlene as well. Eventually she gives in, nodding. "Sure." She begins to head toward the porch, intending to remain close by and keep an eye on Gale and her boyfriend for at least a little while longer. Andrew Gaidry "Of course." Marlene gives a gentle nod as well and helps Gale get to a steady position before joining Juliette. Jerith Walker "Sorry." he says, in a genuine-sounding apology. He then looks back to Gale, concern written all over his face. Leans forward and mutters something in her ear. She'd turned her head to watch them retreat and had opened her mouth to say 'thank you', but then Zaiya is whispering in her ear and she remembers that what he's saying is the only thing that matters. Only him and what he tells her...nothing, no one, else. She shakes her head in response to him. His frown deepens and he speaks in a hushed voice, then points at his head and gives his finger a whirl. She stares down at the ground and mutters a response. His eyebrows furrow deeper, and he seems almost angry as he hisses something else. Gale's breathing quickens. Zaiya's muscles tense up, and he reaches for her hands and takes them, grabbing them hard. Gale turns her head away as her boyfriend whispers something in her ear. He pulls out his phone when it vibrates and checks it, then shoves it in his pocket, giving Gale an #encouraging shove back towards the house with more muttered words. Gale is very stiff by now, and her face is twisted. She stumbles when shoved, and doesn't make a move to keep walking. Just as Zaiya is starting forward in a comforting gesture, she--"AAAUUUGGGGGGHHHH!!!" Zaiya leaps backwards, eyes wide. Maya Rice Juliette startles at the sudden scream, resisting the urge to simply dash out toward Gale. She casts a helpless glance over at Marlene, concern evident on her face. "What should we...?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene eyes widen at the drastic change. She's in motion before she can even process Juliette's question, running from her place on the porch to the pair on the lawn. She's by Gale's side in seconds. Her gaze flicks over Zaiya for a moment before it fixes on Gale, her gaze soft and concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked gently. Jerith Walker Gale jerks her head up at the sound of Marlene's voice. She throws a glare over her shoulder at Zaiya. Her muscles are tense, and she's quivering slightly. Zaiya's eyes widen further. 'Don't.' he mouths at her. Her face is turned towards him for a moment longer before her shoulders drop and her muscles untense. "I'm fine." she answers miserably. Maya Rice Seeing that Marlene had practically raced out toward Gale, Juliette gradually follows, lingering a little further behind. She keeps an eye on Gale's boyfriend while Marlene focuses on Gale herself, watching him with a curious expression. Andrew Gaidry Marlene's brows furrow a bit at Gale's answer. Her gaze shifts back to Zaiya, lingering on him a bit longer than the first time. She returns her attention to Gale. ".... perhaps you should rest for a bit...?" She suggested gently, her hands clasped in front of her. "Considering what happened earlier, you shouldn't push yourself... I'm sure the host would let you have a room to rest." Jerith Walker Gale looks over at her--well, more turns her head in her direction, as her gaze is at the ground--before nodding. Zaiya runs his fingers up through his hair, face flushed with guilt. Andrew Gaidry Marlene gives a gentle relieved smile at Gale's acceptance of the offer and extends her arm to her for support if she needs it. Maya Rice Juliette squints at Zaiya for a moment before shaking her head and shifting her gaze to Marlene and Gale. "I can walk ahead and find somewhere for her to rest," she volunteers, mostly speaking to Marlene. Jerith Walker Gale takes Marlene's arm, then quickly removes her hand again, knowing the scars on the palm of her hand would have a weird texture. She rests her arm against Marlene's instead. "Thank you." she says to them weakly. Zaiya's brows are furrowed. They press their lips together and work their jaw, then run up in front of Gale. "Is it okay if I talk to her for just one more moment?" they seem a bit desperate. Gale glances up at them, her gaze apologetic. Andrew Gaidry Marlene looks at her a bit quizzically when she quickly removes her hand, and gives her a gentle smile. "... its alright." She said reassuringly. "It's no problem at all." She looks to Zaiya when he speaks, the corners of her lips curling down a bit.. "... I don't think that's the best idea right now. Can it wait until she is feeling a bit better?" Her voice isn't as gentle with him as it is with Gale. Not harsh or mean, but it certainly has a certain firmness to it that isn't present in the way she speaks to Gale. Considering what happened last time they left Gale to speak alone with him... she's a bit hesitant. Jerith Walker Zaiya presses their tongue to the inside of their cheek, seeming anxious. "No, no, it's okay." Gale breaks away from Marlene and steps back, steadying herself. Zaiya's quick to be at her other side. They hold her arms and speak to her in a hushed voice. Gale nods, tears filling her eyes. She blinks them away. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish." Zaiya wraps their arms around her and pulls her close. They kiss the top of her head. "I love you." they whisper. Maya Rice Juliette's gone on a bit ahead of the rest of the group, lingering outside of Ryan's house. She knows that she'd said she'd go on and find a room, but...she doesn't want to leave Marlene outside alone with the couple. Andrew Gaidry Her gaze softens a bit with Zaiya's expression, looking to Gale. She lets Gale slip away with ease but stays close, watching the interaction. She doesn't know what happened earlier, but... there's a lot she doesn't know. She shouldn't judge or assume anything until she knows a bit more. Still, she wants to make sure that this girl is alright. Hopefully it's just one bad night that she can help ease. Jerith Walker Gale kisses their shoulder. "I love you, too." she whispers. She breaks away from them to walk shakily back to Marlene. "S-s-sorry..." she gives an awkward, nervous smile. "Could I rejoin the group?" Andrew Gaidry Marlene gives her a soft reassuring smile and supports her once again. "Rejoin the group...? Oh, the one downstairs?" She asks as she leads Gale back to the porch and inside. Maya Rice Juliette, once she realizes that Gale and Marlene are approaching, ducks inside. She probably waits for a few moments to make sure they come in as well before vanishing off somewhere, figuring that she is no longer needed. Juliette Exits Jerith Walker Gale nods. "I don't wanna miss the whole party..." Zaiya gives her one last anxious smile before returning to their phone. They pull up some doodling app and scribble on it to release tension. Marlene and Gale Exit Category:Transcripts